Support is requested for a half-day Symposium on Amyloid and Aging. This will be the opening session of the Fourth International Conference on Amyloidosis, to be held at Arden House, Harriman, New York, November 9-12, 1984. The organizing committee includes: Earl P. Benditt, Seattle; Evan Calkins, Buffalo; Alan S. Cohen, Boston; George G. Glenner, San Diego; and Elliot Osserman, New York, Chairman. The symposium for which support is requested will address the biological and clinical significance of senile amyloidosis, including its relationship to senile dementia of the Alzheimer type and pathogenic mechanisms involved. The Fourth International Conference is being held under the general auspices of Columbia University.